teenwolfmtvfandomcom-20200214-history
Scott McCall (Season 3)
Scott gets a tattoo. It's part of his overall shift in thinking. For four months he's attempted to improve himself. He's trying to be a better son, a better friend and a better student. He's also managed to avoid calling or texting Allison for four months. He's called to the hospital by his mom to check on an injured Isaac. He finds his friend being kidnapped by an Alpha werewolf. He fights but loses and Derek steps in to save the day. ("Tattoo") Scott helps Derek restore Isaac's lost memories. He and Derek break into the bank vault and find themselves facing a trap with an out of control Boyd and Derek's younger sister Cora Hale. Allison saves him. ("Chaos Rising") Later he confesses to Allison that her mother tried kill him (see Raving). He didn't tell her because he did not want that to be the last memory of her when she died. Afterward, he goes with Derek to find Boyd and Cora. ("Fireflies") A student is taken outside the Vet Clinic after speaking to Scott. The body is discovered near the school the next day. Later he and Isaac tangle with the Alpha Twins. ("Unleashed") Scott discovers The Alpha Pack is living in Allison's apartment building. He cautions Derek against attacking them. Scott tries to broker peace but leads everyone into a massive battle. He is injured but his guilt over Derek's death won't allow the wound to heal. ("Frayed") He is affected by wolfsbane and begins to have hallucinations. He tries to kill himself for causing Derek's death but is saved by Stiles, Allison and Lydia. ("Motel California") When Dr. Deaton is taken by the Darach Scott and his friends go on the hunt to find him. When Scott finds him in the abandoned bank and tries break through the Mountain Ash barrier his eyes turn red. Deaton tells him he is a "True Alpha", and Scott realizes that Deucalion is after him and not Derek. ("Currents") Scott and Allison visit Gerard to get information out of him about Deucalion. Scott takes away some his pain in exchange for it. After Gerard tells them what he needs to know, Scott tells him up front that he was lying. He grabs Gerard's hand tells if his lying gets people hurt he will take away more that his pain. ("Visionary") Scott has a theory - he believes the Darach is a druid formally associated with The Alpha Pack. Questioning Ethan, he finds the former emissary from the twin's pack along with those from Ennis and Kali are dead. Only Morrell remains as adviser to Deucalion. Scott confronts Ms. Morrell and learns that Deucalion wants a True Alpha to join the pack and if he can't get Scott to join then he will get him to kill and ruin his True Alpha potential. ("The Girl Who Knew Too Much") Scott helps in defending Jennifer from the Alphas at the hospital during the storm. The Darach takes his mother and Deucalion offers his help to save her but says Scott must join him. ("The Overlooked") Scott stops Deucalion and the Alphas from killing Ms. Morrell. Scott's dad comes to town. Later he becomes a "surrogate sacrifice" for his mother. ("Alpha Pact") Scott survives his "sacrifice" and fights Jennifer Blake alongside Deucalion. He refuses to kill her and becomes a True Alpha while pushing through a Mountain Ash barrier. ("Lunar Ellipse") With Scott no longer having Allison as his anchor, he starts to have trouble controlling his wolf side. His mother encourages him to be his own anchor. ("Anchors") Scott is still having trouble accessing his Alpha powers due to his fear of losing control. He turns to the Twins (Ethan and Aiden) for help, who try to awaken the beast in him. He finally succeeds while chasing Malia and helps her to transform back to a human thanks to his alpha roar. ("More Bad Than Good") After an invitation from Mr. Yukimura, Scott goes to Kira's house to have dinner. After they bond over sushi and pizza, she is kidnapped by William Barrow, Scott tracks them down and discovers Kira is somehow connected to supernatural. ("Galvanize") Scott helps Kira delete photographic evidence of the supernatural glow that surrounds her. At the rave, Scott's enhanced eyesight reveals more about Kira's "power." ("Illuminated") Scott reveals his werewolf self to Kira and later Scott finds out that Kira is a Kitsune and holds her hand when they both get tagged by the Oni. ("Silverfinger") When Stiles goes missing he and his friends try to find him. He and Derek later discover that Stiles may be the one possessed by the Nogitsune. ("Riddled") Scott tries to help Stiles stop the plans of the Nogitsune but is instead tricked, fed upon, and injured. ("Letharia Vulpina") Scott and the gang rob an armored car to retrieve a scroll that may be the key to rescuing Stiles. ("Echo House") He and Kira hear her mother's story of how she summoned the Nogitsune in 1943 and how the only way to save Stiles is to kill him. However, Scott is undeterred and still believes Stiles can be saved without killing him. ("The Fox and the Wolf") Scott lets Kira stay with after she learns about her mother's kitsune status. He later, under Peter's instructions, uses his claws to have Lydia and himself go into Stiles' subconscious and find the real Stiles. ("De-Void") Scott and Stiles search for Lydia until they realize she is at Eichen House. Later, after the battle with the Oni, he cradles a dying Allison in his arms. ("Insatiable") He battles the Nogitsune and eventually bites him, changing the demon from fox to wolf and therefore destroying his body. ("The Divine Move")